


Man He Used To Be

by klutzy_girl



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Soul Train". The man that Tom Neville used to be died on the kitchen floor with his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man He Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

The man Tom Neville used to be died on the kitchen floor with his neighbor. He had to squash that weak part of him down to survive in the new world they had been forced into. Captain Neville is a much better man than the idiot who couldn’t stand up to himself when it mattered. He’s trying to do right by Julia and Jason, the only people in the world who still matter to him. This is for their safety.

He doesn’t like the man he’s become, but he’s fine with it. Neville is aware that he’s probably a sociopath, but he’s past the point where that matters to him now. He has to do what’s best for the Monroe Republic, even when he doesn’t always agree with its ideal. Danny is an innocent (and somewhat stupid) kid who’s caught up in a situation he doesn’t want to be, like Jason. 

Neville also knows that Jason doesn’t like him, maybe even hates him, and that’s he doing this for him, but he hopes his son takes over for him one day. Jason’s innocence was lost that day on the stairs when he watched his father murder their neighbor, but he doesn’t feel guilty about that. He can’t feel guilty about it when he has no regrets. He did what he had to do. 

The world needs to be what it was once. The power needs to be turned back on, and that’s why all of this is important. Matheson’s sister and uncle need to be stopped at all costs because this kidnapping is for a good cause. They need to realize that. 

Sometimes, Neville mourned the man he once was, but those moments are few and far between with each year that passes. He’s doing what’s best for those in the Republic, and they need to learn how to accept that. Yes, the methods are torturous, but they work. And people fear him because he wants him too. 

He has a hunch that Jason is falling in love with that Matheson girl, and he will not call him out on that. Neville just hopes it doesn’t ruin his son’s potential, because Jason has a lot of it. This crush will hopefully go away soon because there’s no time for love in this world, especially now. He and Julia rule very well together, and they’re the exception to that rule. Neville’s glad his wife is on his side – He would hate to kill her for being against the Monroe Republic. He’s made that clear to her several times, and while she laughs in his face, Julia is very loyal. And while she may have her own agenda, at least he still knows what she’s up to. She has her own spies and he has them, too. It works.

Neville is not going to be taken down by idiot kids. He has been in control for years and it will stay that way. His actions for the past fifteen years will not be in vain and he knows he will be rewarded for them in the future. He can’t wait until that day. 

Captain Tom Neville is going to head the Monroe Republic someday and nothing is going to fuck that up. He’s come too far and killed too many people to give up now. He’s not the coward he was once was and he’s grateful for that. That man let a lot of people walk all over him for no reason, and now he walks over other people. It’s a nice switch. 

Sometimes, he misses the world as it used to be and the man that was relatively happy with his wife and son. However, Neville is completely and totally happy with his life now. 

He just wishes he could convince himself of that fact, especially when it seems like everything is falling apart around him.


End file.
